Epic 10: Hyde's Partner
is the tenth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It explains the backstory regarding Hyde's time on Earth prior to joining with the other Goseiger, including the connection with his deceased Seaick partner Magis. Synopsis When the enemy who killed his partner re-emerges, Hyde decides to pursue him at the cost of losing the concept of what he is fighting for as a Goseiger. Plot Nozomu is writing his friend a birthday card. His brief summary of their friendship and its likliness to partnership spurs Eri and Moune to steal Alata and Agri's pudding. As the Landicks and Skicks playfully fight with their partners, Hyde leaves feeling left out; only Alata notices the 24-year old Seaick leaving. Hyde is then seen on a beach, with a bundle of flowers. He then throws the bundle into the sea, paying his respects to Magis; a fallen Seaick Gosei Angel. But then the water boils and he sees the last person he ever expected to see: Luview Alien Kurasunīgo of 5000°C. Losing his cool at the sight of the monster, Gosei Blue battles Kurasunīgo and loses to the stronger opponent as the other Goseigers arrive. Gosei Blue tells them not to interfere with this fight, surprising the others. When Kurasunīgo takes his leave, the others demand an explanation for Hyde's sudden change of behavior as the Master Head appears on Datas's screen and asks Hyde if he has forgotten his mission as a Gosei Angel. Meanwhile Kurasunigo meets up with Buredoran and King Drake. From there both Master Head and the Warstar agent reveal the truth to their respective allies behind Hyde's anger: like his teammates, Hyde was partnered with Magis, who was another Seaick Gosei Angel-in-training during their time before the Goseigers' formation. When the Warstars attacked, the two Seaicks ended up fighting the heat-powered Kurasunigo on a seaside cliff. And in one instance, Hyde was fallen and would have died had it not been for Magis; the other Seaick grabbed the Warstar and against his partner's wishes, jumped off the cliff in a suicide attack. Hyde eventually found his partner, but washed up and dead. The flash-forward reveals that the beach Hyde was at earlier was Magis' final resting place. And to this day, Hyde still blames himself for his best friend's death. The next day, Hyde uses Datas to find clues about Kurasunīgo, until he overloads Datas's processors. By then, Professor Amachi arrives with a friend of his, Professor Sakana-kun, who is as much of a fish fanatic as Amachi is into the stars. The others have Hyde help out the young professor, seeing the man's aquarium which reminds him of his duty as a Gosei Angel. Elsewhere, the other Goseigers fight Kurasunīgo as he is evaporating the sea with his heat powers. The four lose until Hyde arrives with the intent to protect the sea rather than take revenge. Gosei Blue manages to defeat Kurasunīgo before the Gosei Buster is formed to take the monster out. Gosei Great is then formed to fight the enlarged Kurasunīgo, overcoming his heat attack with the Seaick Brothers before becoming Seaick Gosei Great to destroy Kurasunīgo. Later, Hyde returns to pay his final respects to Magis and ask him to wish him luck in fulfilling his mission before the others arrive to cheer him up. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Himself: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Seaick Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Seaick Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Seaick Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Seaick Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Presshower, Seaick Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Seaick Brothers, Victory Charge (Seaick Gosei Great) *Gosei Green - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Blue **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Blue *This episode marks the only appearance of Magis, Hyde's partner who was killed before the beginning of the series. *This episode is similar to episode 11 of Dynaman: both episodes involve a blue Ranger who becomes caught fighting an aquatic-attacking monster and who is motivated by an aquatic expert (a mermaid in Dynaman, an icthyologist in Goseiger) to protect the water world and defeat the monster. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls, Epic 10: Hyde's Partner, Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power, and Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References See Also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote